


Eyeball Stew and Commemorative Teeshirts

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Study, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Slice of Life, Trick or Treat: Treat, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Summerween means that the citizens of Gravity Falls are a little less interested in Halloween than the average person.  But Soos has a way to get the Mystery Shack through this fallow period.





	Eyeball Stew and Commemorative Teeshirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).

Halloween in Gravity Falls is a surprisingly quiet enterprise. Maybe because Summerween is such a huge deal and the fact that people have more fun running around in costumes when it’s warm at night than when it’s chilly and – thanks to Gravity Fall’s location – a bit snowy in October. Soos doesn’t know, but he wants to solve the cash flow shortage in any way he can.

Soos tries to drive business towards the Mystery Shack during the spare October months before winter sets in and no one in the five mile area wants to leave their house, let alone travel to his business.

Abuelita, as always, had a good plan to help him out of his jam. She thought a fun eat-in night at the Shack might convince parents to bring them – and allow him to both sell extra souvenirs to them and get rid of the thick surplus of candy lingering in the 

The plan ends up going off without a hitch – a few dozen kids show up during the day, dressed like robots or animals or angels. They make Mysterious Caramel Apples and roll them in Sour Worms. Soos serves up a Halloween-based menu of “eyeball” stew (meatballs with vegetables and pasta in a pumpkin-laced broth), spooky bone-shaped breadsticks with “dust” (cheese powder that his Abuelita had been saving for a special occasion) and brownies thick with icing and filled with candy corn. They have a dance contest that ends with one of the displays being upended.

He sells ten teeshirts and three hats that night. A new record!

No monsters show up, to his relief, though he’s pretty sure one of the kids was really a forest gnome. But Soos couldn’t be sure - maybe the kid had grown a beard early.

Mister Pines and his brother check in from their boat on the ocean the next time they get close to a port town. He tells them about the kids that came, the eyeball stew his Abuelita made, the magic tricks he’d performed and the amount of candy he’d managed to give away.

“I’m proud of you, kid,” says Stan, and Soos basks in the praise. He’s doing a good job, keeping a legacy healthy, and all with the help of his wonderful Abuelita.

It’s all he’s ever wanted to do.


End file.
